Doctor Who (Episode)
Doctor Who is an episode of Happy Tree Friends By:. Doctor Who and the first of that series As I said, the adventures he embarks on "The Doctor," a gallyfrey be traveling at the time along with the TARDIS. Rules 'Starring Roles' *'The Doctor *Clesta *Hopper 'Featuring Roles *J.J. Plot The episode begins with Clesta when I was 6 years old, while she slept in the evening there was a noise in which something almost collides with garage, Clesta goes to the garage and is surprised to see that it was uan cabin 60 (Like a cabin 60 finish there?), then someone opened the door and was a rare man, then greets him and tells him he is called "The Doctor", then discovers a crack in the space-time Atraxi which tell you to "Prisoner zero has escaped", then the doctor tells you in 5 minutes Clesta return and goes to the TARDIS. (14 years later) ... Clesta now 20 years old, is now an adult and is committed to Robo Star, but also crazy for the visit 14 years ago, she thinks that someday will return yet thinks maybe it was just a dream that seems real, robbery star believes in what he said yet clesta doubt about it, this caused that clesta make the dolls and stories. whenever she goes out, meets Hopper, a penguin grumpy when he does not like visitors. One day on the road, she sees hopper walking in the street for strange reasons, then this was going across the street to a car that came to him tropellar vat then ran clesta and saved, then complains clesta hopper up suddenly thunder cab again where the sound is coming 60. Get a cab be, the same being 14 years called "The Doctor" does, this causes the impression clesta yet the fury of this because I hope too long while passing sentence with friends, then she Dr. lunges and begins to beat her, the doctor removed her and apologizes but says he has no time for discussions and takes longer clesta hopper to catch the "prisoner zero". Soon after, the Atraxi reach the orbit of the Earth, alerted by the arrival of the Doctor, and throw an ultimatum: if the prisoner zero appears, the Earth will be destroyed. The Doctor realizes that the prisoner zero, a manifold which may take the form of any creature unconscious that has been in contact with him, taking the form of coma patients from a nearby hospital. The Doctor uses a laptop to create an online meeting of scientific experts and let them specific instructions. The Doctor goes to the hospital and arrives in time to save Clesta Hopper and prisoner zero . The Doctor reveals his plan : he created a computer virus that would issue number zero around the globe and that is bound to your Hopper, containing images of patients in coma, which will identify the prisoner zero in whatever form it takes . But the prisoner zero has revealed that more than one way is not in the phone Hopper. Cletsa falls unconscious and he becomes the Doctor and young Clesta , who had time to bond during the absence of the Doctor. The Doctor realizes that Clesta can hear him talk and manipulate your subconscious to remember how you saw the prisoner in the house, forcing this to take its true form. The Atraxi find him and take him away. Before leaving, the prisoner zero warns that "Silence will fall " . The Atraxi leave Earth, but the Doctor ordered his return , after which rebukes them for their behavior. After showing them to others Atraxi invaders had already come but there was no trace left of them , referring to the Doctor could destroy them if he wanted. After the Atraxi leave, the Doctor finds the TARDIS, and leaves before they can reach Clesta and Hopper. The Doctor then returns to the home of Clesta, discovering that two years have passed. Although Clesta is still angry with the Doctor, accepts his offer to travel with him, provided they can return the next day. In response to why she, he promises that the only reason is because he is lonely, but we sense that is analyzing the crack of her room and monitored Clesta possibly want. When the TARDIS dematerialized, Clesta see the room where, among the toys and drawings from the "ragged Doctor", is her wedding dress. Category:Fan Episodes Category:HTFDW